crashcrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Nate
Nate is a core member of the crash crew and Cooper's sidekick. Nate has been on the crash crew since 2016, and is often referred to as "Cheese Wiz", and "ScoobisOfDoobis He is best known for his role of hating Jose in the "Nate vs. Jose" arc. Appearance Nate is a small, blonde and feminine looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He typically wears a blue jacket, with cargo pants or shorts. Personality Nate is usually a relaxed character, with rare moments of anxiety or stress. However, when Jose joins the scene, his personality shifts into one of annoyance and hatred. His bitter-sweet relationship with Jose is shown through his hatred of Jose, but his reluctance to retaliate to his pranks. Backstory Nate was forced to be a garden gnome his entire life until Cooper came by and killed the people who enslaved him with one swing. Abilities and Equipment Abilities * Cry Nate cries when annoyed too much and can't bottle up his emotions anymore. This causes one of the 3 entities to spawn at random. # Josh ## Josh is a neutral entity who sends photos of cursed images and memes into the discord. Nate often uses this to distract Jose and to rest from the onslaught of attacks from before. ## This entity is the second common of the three. # Asher 1. Asher is a companion entity of Nate and helps him in the battle. He often casts "Ward: Jose" and tells Jose to stop making fun of him. Ward: Jose is very ineffective. # Jose (beserk) ## If Nate uses Tears in the presence of Jose, Jose will enter the beserk mode. This causes Jose's Strength (ST) stat and his annoying (AN) stat to triple, and his intelligence (IN) stat will be reduced by 50% * Shut UP Nate uses Shut UP in large barrages of attacks by many enemies. It is a single target attack in which Nate says "Shut UP..." and then the name of the target. There is a 50% backfire rate of this attack, in which the enemy will make fun of Nate for it, and a 0.5 percent the enemy gets intimidated and stops. * Fire Roast Has a 0.000000000001% chance to be cast, cause's opponent to be speechless and paralyzed * The "uh oh" rage Do not annoy Nate to this point, the consequences are severe Equipment. * Mac and Cheese Nate always carries a premade meal of Mac and Cheese in his offhand ready for consumption. Mac and Cheese boost nates health (ht) and agility (ag) stats by 5. Mac and Cheese also have a 75% chance of giving Nate a "tummy ache" in which Nate loses 3 turns because he has to poo. * Sacred Weapon: Scissors Nates sacred weapon is scissors, a small handheld pair of scissors in which Nate carries in his jacket pocket. The hidden ability of scissors is slice. Slice can slice any character in half that is of a lower level of Nate. The only known characters slice is able to be used on is mud crabs and ants. When Cooper borrowed the scissors for a day, he caused 6 different countries to collapse, due to his unimaginable high level. * The sacred parts of Compu' Tor Once assembled creates a high tech armor which steals the nearby magic power of any magic possessing creature or object in a 500 ft radius. The armor uses this magic to create laser weapons or condense the magic into blasts or one giant ray. Power Level Normal Enraged Uh! Oh! Rage (Death Of Daisy) After Jose kills daisy, Nate becomes the absolute embodiment of rage. When Nate goes into rage mode he can destroy things with his mind. Nate's sacred treasure breaks into two separate blades that glow with red light, Nate can only be in this mode for five minutes. The Uh! Oh! rage was so uncontrollably powerful, Nate had 132 strokes and 92 heart attacks at once, and dies immediately. After Maddy sacrifices her life to revive Nate, he vows to never enter that state again.